One More Day
by sillylilcourt
Summary: He was taken away from her so quickly, if only she could just have one more day...
1. Prologue

Chloe Lane stared at the words encrypted on the tombstone as tears slid silently down her cheeks.   
  
BRADY VICTOR BLACK  
Beloved son of John and Isabella Black  
August 7, 1981-August 7, 2002  
"There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear..."   
1 John 4:18  
  
"I love you so much, Brady." She whispered softly to herself. "We were finally together after so long. Then you were taken from me as quickly as you came. I miss you so much."  
  
The tears streaked her face. Brady was gone. All their plans, their dreams together, would never come true. Never again would she feel Brady's warm, safe embrace. Never again would she hear his voice, reassuring her everything would be alright. Never again would she see his beautiful face, kiss his lips, feel his touch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If only I could have one more day." She whispered. "You were taken from me so quickly. I just need to see you, hear your voice, feel your love. Just for one more day." She looked up to the sky, half expecting to see Brady transcend down from Heaven, or at least some sign from God. She saw nothing but clouds.   
She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She bent and placed a rose on his grave. She quietly walked from the graveyard, never noticing the light behind her, or Brady's eyes watching her sadly.   
  
  



	2. Trust

The first few chapters deal mostly with telling how Brady and Chloe got together. Hope you enjoy this fic! And don't forget about Connection, it's still around, just kinda slow in the progress or something, i dunno. LOL.   
  
Oh and I forgot to add this to the prologue thing but duh, i own none of these characters, sadly and yadda yadda. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was sitting with her boyfriend at a table in Dotcom when she saw him. He was standing alone by the CD's. Ever since their last argument she had refused to speak to him. This was the first time she'd seen him in over a week. He stood wearing a denim jacket over his black wifebeater and jeans. The first thought that crossed her mind when she saw him was, woah, he's pretty hot. Why was she just now realizing it? Wait, she wasn't realizing anything. Stop it! she told herself. He is your arch enemy! He's Brady Black of all people. He noticed her looking and shot her a smile and winked at her. A small shiver went through her. Stop it! Her mind screamed.   
"Chloe...hey, Earth to Chloe."  
Chloe blinked. She was staring at Philip Kiriakis now.   
"Hey, where'd you go?"  
"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About me I hope."  
Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, not this time. Actually, I was thinking about Brady."  
Phillip's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Brady? I thought you hated the guy."  
"I do! I can't stand him. It's just that he's right over there."  
Philip turned and saw his nephew by the CD display. Brady smiled at Phillip and Chloe. He turne back to the CD's.  
"Chloe, Dad wanted me back by 8 for something or other, You ready to go? I'll take you home."  
"Actually, Belle and Shawn are due anytime. I'd like to see them a bit. If you don't mind."  
"Of course not, I just hate leaving you here alone."  
"Oh dont worry. I can take care of myself. I did for 15 years."  
He nodded. He got up and kissed her.   
"Love you CHloe."  
"LOve you."  
Phillip left then.  
Chloe sat back and opened her book, waiting for Shawn and Belle.  
  
Brady knew from the way Chloe and Phillip were both looking at him that they were talking about him. Or at least Chloe was. The little vixen, he thought. She may not can stand me, but she can't get me out of her mind. He knew this b/c it was the same way he felt. And they were so much alike. Chloe was a little hellion, able to match his smart remarks with equally witty ones of her own. Whatever he shot at her, she shot back. Upon occasion, she'd outdone him. As much as he hated to admit it, Brady Black had met his match. She was a challenge and Brady loved challenges.  
Maybe that was why he felt himself falling her Chloe Lane. When he glanced again in her direction, he saw that Phillip was gone and that she was alone, reading a book. He saw her glance over the top of her book, meeting his gaze. He smiled at her again, a taunting smile. She returned her eyes quickly to her book.   
  
Chloe had read the same page about 4 times already and she still had no clue what was going on.   
Ok, Chloe, concentrate. She told herself. She began to read again. After a few seconds, she glanced up to see if Brady was gone. A little disappointed, she noticed he was. She jumped when someone slid a chair up next to her and sat down. He slid his arm across her shoulders.  
"Hey Diva, long time no see, whatcha readin?"  
"Brady!" Chloe felt the slightest tingle from his touch. The she shrugged his arm off her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Brady smirked. "You know you want it."  
"You wish."  
"Damn right I wish."  
Chloe rolled her eyes. Brady went to grab the book from her hands.  
"So, what are you reading?"  
Chloe jerked the book back. "Nothing you'd be interested in. It doenst have a triple X rating."  
"Ha, good one, Lane. So, what is it, some cheesy romance novel?"  
"Please, like I'd be caught dead reading those corny things."  
"For real, talk about cheese. I- HEY!" his face suddenly showed surprise. "What am I saying? I can't AGREE with you! Um, I love romance novels! Yeah, now that's good reading!"  
Chloe suddenly realized that she was laughing at something BRADY had said. She stopped herself quickly.   
"So, I haven't seen you in a week, Lane. Almost forgot how beautiful you are."  
CHloe blushed for a second but said, "Really, I almost forgot what a jerk you are."  
"Oh that hurts, Chloe. That hurts right here." He placed a fist over his heart. "But you are talking to me."  
"You give me no choice!"  
"You always have a choice."  
He moved to sit in Phillip's seat across from her.  
"Isn't you sister supposed to be here by now?" Chloe asked.  
"Changing the subject. Good one Chloe."  
"She was supposed to be here with Shawn by 8." She checked her watch. "It's 8:15."  
"Belle's never been on time for anything in her life." Brady stated. "But, she's not coming. She called a few minutes ago and told me to tell you she's not coming."  
"She what? She told you to talk to me? That little traitor."  
Brady chuckled. "Oh come on, you couldn't stand being away from me."   
"I could stand it a whole lot better than being with you."  
Brady laughed softly. "You lie, Chloe."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, you lie. Maybe Belle knows something that we don't...yet."  
Chloe looked at him, confused. "Like what?"  
He just shrugged and looked intensely at her. She shivered. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were before. How beautiful, sexy, and blue they were.   
"Chloe," Brady said suddenly. "I think it's time we talk. Seriously. No wisecracks, no insults, no yelling or fighting. Because I can see that you've been hurt. That youre hurting right now and I know I could help you."  
"What? I'm not hurting. I'm fine! What makes you think YOU could help me anyway?"  
"Chloe I know all we've done thus far is fuss and fight and argue. But it's because your just like me CHloe. You hide from letting people know your true feelings. But I can see it in your eyes Chloe."  
She could see it in his too. She could tell he'd been hurt before and that's hed had a rough past too. And she really wished she had someone she could trust, open up to. She shook her head. This was Brady Black! What am I thinking?   
"Brady, I-I have to go."  
"What?"  
Chloe got up and grabbed her purse and started to run out.  
"Chloe wait!" Brady went after her.   
Chloe was out the door. Brady was right behind her. Then Chloe felt herself falling. She'd tripped on the step outside of Dotcom.   
"Oof!" she gasped as she hit the ground.  
"Chloe!" Brady ran up to her.  
Chloe was moaning and clutching her ankle.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.   
"I'm fine! I think I just twisted it."  
Brady reached out and took her arm gently.   
"Let's see if you can walk on it. I'll help you up."  
Chloe snatched her arm back. "Don't touch me! You'll probably throw me back down!"  
Brady shook his head no. "I would never do that! Chloe please."  
"I'll be fine!"  
"Dammit Chloe! Take my hand! Trust me! I wont let you fall!"  
Chloe looked up at him. He looked sincere and concerned. "I would never hurt you, Chloe.  
Chloe hesitated, then grabbed his hand. For the the first time in her life, she trusted Brady Black.  



	3. But I'd Rather Be With You

Over the next few weeks, Chloe and Brady grew closer. They became like best friends. It seemed that whenever Chloe wasnt with Philip, she was with Brady. After the day at dotcom, the two had sat down and had a long talk. They both realized how much they really had in common. Brady also liked Opera, which surprised Chloe, who thought she was the only on in Salem who liked opera. The time they were together was spent going to movies, bowling, or just hanging out. Brady also shared her talent for singing. Once, Brady had taken her out to the gazebo in the park and the two of them had sang the entire night.   
Philip didn't like Chloe spending so much time with Brady. But Chloe assured him he had nothing to worry about. Though sometimes she wondered if he did. She felt sort of guilty that when she was with Philip she thought about Brady and what they were going to do that day or what they did. When she was with Brady, however, she rarely thought of Philip, except for when she was discussing him with Brady. When she was upset because of something Philip said or an argument they had had, which seemed to be happening more often lately, Brady always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up and make her feel better. Then he'd take her out for ice cream, or take her riding.   
"Don't you have a date with Phil, tonight?" Brady asked her one day, while she was at his house, just hanging out on the couch watch The Sound of Music for the 43rd time.  
Chloe looked at him. She shrugged. "I'm supposed to. He's supposed to take me to see that new movie."  
"Well, I guess I should get you home so you can get ready, then."  
Chloe shook her head. "No, I think I'll just hang out with you."  
Brady laughed and shook his head. "You can't break a date with Phil."  
"Why can't I?"   
"Because he's your boyfriend."  
"So?"  
"So, as much as I enjoy your company. I think you better go. Don't want uncle phil mad."  
Chloe sighed. "Ok Brady...I'll go."  
Brady smiled. He didn't really want her to go. But it was the best thing. She was Philip's girlfriend, not his. He had to keep remembering that. It was unfair to Philip for him to be spending so much time with Chloe.  
Chloe got her things and joined Brady in the living room again.   
"Ready to go?" he asked.   
"No." She answered.   
Brady smiled, then looked at her, concerned. "Is some thing wrong, Chloe? Why dont you want to go out with Philip?"  
"No, I was just having so much fun with you."  
"Well, now you can go have so much fun with Phil."  
Chloe smiled. "Yeah."   
"Come on, lets go."  
Brady grabbed his keys. He put his hand on her back and led her out the door. That involuntary gesture sent a chill down her back and she shivered. "Cold?" Brady asked her.   
It was, after all the middle of February.   
Chloe shook her head. "I'm fine."   
Brady nodded. "If you say so." They got in his Jeep. Brady pulled out onto the road.   
"I was thinking about dropping by the penthouse tomorrow." Brady said. "I haven't seen Belle, Dad or Marlena in a few days. I'm starting to miss Tink."  
CHloe smiled. "Hey, me and Belle were supposed to go shoppng tomorrow and then swimming. Want to come?"  
"Sure. Phil gonna be there?"  
"Nope. He thinks its just me and Belle."  
"Oh. Well yeah. I'd love to spend time with my two favorite females."  
"Ok." she smiled.   
Brady pulled into her driveway.   
"Hey, it looks like Philip is already here." He announced as he came to a stop.  
"Oh no." She glanced at her watch. "I'm 15 minutes late! He's gonna flip!"   
"YOu better go."  
"Yeah. I had a great time Brady." She kissed his cheek. "Love ya." She got out and walked over to where Philip was waiting by his car. He was staring daggers at Brady as he pulled away. He turned to Chloe, his glare turning into a smile. Chloe kissed him.   
"Sorry I'm late. I'll be right out."  
She went in and put her stuff down and went back out for another boring date with her boyfriend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 Spoilers  
  
Brady opens his door and finds a distraught Chloe there.   
What's going on?  
  
Chloe has a realization that changes both her and Brady's lives forever.   
  



	4. A Promise

One More Day-Chapter 3   
  
Brady lay back in his bed, tossing a football in the air, thinking of Chloe. He sighed and tossed the ball into the corner of his room. He got up and walked over to his stereo and turned the loud rock music down, putting on a soft classical CD. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. He had nothing better to do than sleep. Besides, the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come and he could see CHloe. He got back in bed and turned off his bedside lamp. Minutes later, he was asleep.  
A little bit later, Brady awoke with a start. He heard a banging noise and could almost make out what sounded like someone calling his name. He slowly got out of bed and cautiously crept into the hall. When he got closer to the living room, he finally realized someone was banging on his door.  
"Brady!"  
That's Chloe! Brady thought. He ran to the door and pulled it open.  
"Chloe..."  
Chloe was standing there, tears streaming down her face. She lifted her face to Brady's.   
"Chloe...what--?" He was cut off as she fell into his arms. Brady kicked the door shut and held her. She sobbed in to his shoulder. He didn't ask questions. He just let her cry. Finally, she sniffled and leaned away from him a little.   
"C'mon." he said softly. He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He sat beside her. He took her hand in his. His other hand reached up and gently wiped tears from her eyes.   
"What happened, Chloe?" he asked gently. "Was it Philip?"   
She looked up at him and nodded, bursting into sobs again. Brady took her into his arms. "Shh...it's ok." he soothed.  
He stroked her hair. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He had to know what was going on.   
"Chloe...Chloe sweetie." He gently pushed her back a little. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"  
Chloe wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Brady...Oh God it was horrible!"  
Brady grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shaky, shivering body.   
"Tell me what happened." he said quietly.  
Chloe nodded.  
"Everything was fine," she started. "We were at the movies and I was thinking about...about how I'd rather be with you. And sitting there I realized that I didn't even like going out with Philip anymore. It was beginning to be more like routine than anything. I had more fun with you than I did my own boyfriend. I'm not happy with Philip anymore. So I knew I-I had to break up with him. And I had to do it tonight." She paused. Brady didnt say anything, just waited for her to go on.   
"So, after the movie was over, and we were in the car...I told Philip we needed to talk. I just- I just came out and told him I wasn't happy with him anymore and that I couldn't see him anymore. At first, I thought he took it ok. But then..."  
She stopped and begam crying again as she remembered.   
"He's never been like that before. I never knew he'd ever..."  
"Ever what, Chloe? What happened?" he asked her softly.   
She took a shaky breath. "Then he- he just started driving. I don't know where he was taking me. He was angry then. He hadn't said anything, but I could tell he was so mad." Chloe continued telling Brady what happened as the horrible scenes replayed in her mind.  
***  
Philip drove, his face red with anger.  
"Where are we going?" Chloe begged him to tell her.   
Philip didn't say anything. He just kept driving. Finally, he screeched to a stop in the middle of what CHloe figured must be some woods.   
He turned to her. Chloe could see the anger and fury in his eyes.   
"It's Brady, isn't it?" he yelled.  
Chloe shook her head frantically.   
"Don't lie to me, you bitch! I should have known. I should have known better than to let you hang around my son of a bitch nephew. I should have known something was going on!."  
All of a sudden, he slapped her. Chloe screamed.   
"Has he fucked you yet?" He asked. "Have you given him some of that pussy that you wouldn't give me?"   
"Philip, no!" Chloe was frantically shaking her head.   
"Well, I think maybe I better take it before he does, don't you think?"  
"No, Philip please!"  
Philip grabbed her and kissed her roughly.  
"No use fighting, baby. You know I'm going to win." He roughly tried to push her shirt over her head.   
Just then, Chloe noticed a glass Pepsi bottle in the cup holder between the seats. Swiftly, she grabbed it. Before Philip knew what she was doing, she slammed it against the back of his head.   
It didn't knock him out, but it dazed him long enough for Chloe to get free. She jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could.  
***  
  
"I ran and ran." Chloe told Brady now. "He didn't follow me. He surely would have caught me. But I ran, I had no idea where I was going. Finally I recognized the road you live on and I came here. Oh God, Brady..."  
Brady held her. Chloe felt so safe in his arms.   
"I'm so sorry Chloe." he whispered.   
"What if he tried to hurt me again? What if...?"  
"No, I won't let him get near you." He wiped the tears from her eyes again. "I promise you that."  
"Thank you."  
"You know I'll always be there for you, Chloe."  
"I know. Thank you, Brady." She looked up into his eyes. She saw concern and love in those deep blue eyes. He was being so sweet and caring.  
"Brady, I love you." She said suddenly.  
Brady's breath caught in his throat.   
"Chloe..."  
"I don't mean that I love you just because your my best friend or just because your being so good to me now. I mean I love you because I want to be with you. I realized that tonight. You always treated me better than Philip And you know me inside and out. I was always telling myself I'd rather be with you because your more fun. And that's true. But its not the only reason. But it's because I love you. I can't deny that any longer."  
Brady was hearing words that he thought he'd never hear.   
"I don't know...if you feel the same or not but..."   
Her words were cut off as Brady kissed her. A slow, deep kiss filled with emotion. When he finally pulled back, he said hoarsely, "I love you too, Chloe. And I swear, I'll never let Philip hurt you again."  
"I know you won't." Chloe felt better. Brady loved her. That was all she needed to hear to make her feel safe.  
Brady started to get up. "Do you need anything?"  
"No!" She caught his arm. "Just stay here. Just hold me Brady." Brady held her in his arms again.  
"Stay with me. Don't leave me."  
"I won't." he assured her. "I promise I will always be here. I'll never leave you, Chloe. Never."   
  



	5. I Could Not Ask For More

Chapter 4  
  
"Brady, does this look ok?" Chloe asked as she stepped into the living room. Brady eyed her up and down slowly.   
"Your beautiful. That dress looks hot on you."  
Chloe blushed. "You really think so?"  
"Of course I do. You know what else would look hot on you?"  
"What?"  
Brady grinned. "Me!"  
Chloe laughed at Brady's ridiculous line. "Hurry up, we have to be at Shawn's in 20 minutes!"  
Brady and Chloe has been together for a month now. Belle and Shawn and their friends were throwing them a party for their anniversary. Marlena was having company at the penthouse, so Bo and Hope agreed to let them use their home for the party.   
"I'm ready." Brady told her. "Your the one with no shoes on." He pointed out, eyeing her bare feet.   
"I know that!"  
Brady laughed. Chloe put on her strappy silver sandals that matched her dress. Brady stood. He looked her over again. "Perfect." he commented. Chloe smiled. She hooked her arm through his and they went out the door.   
About 10 minutes later, Chloe and Brady arrived at Shawn's.   
They both got out. "Ready to celebrate, Diva?" Brady asked, holding his arm out to her. Once again, she linked hers with his as they walked in.   
"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!"   
Brady and Chloe grinned in surprise at the room full of friends and family members.   
"Congratulations Big Brother!" Belle said, giving her brother a hug. The she hugged Chloe.   
"Thanks Belle." Chloe said.   
Belle shrugged. "You make my brother happy. It's the least I can do."  
Chloe smiled and looked up at Brady. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt a chill run down her back. She shivered and Brady rubbed her upper arms with his large hands.  
"You cold, babe?" He asked.   
Chloe nodded. "A little. Let's go say hello to everyone." So they made their way around the room, talking to all their friends and family. Once they has spoken to everyone, Brady went to talk to John, and Chloe went to sit with Belle.   
"I'm so excited for you guys!" Belle told her. "Your like, everyone's favorite couple. We're all so proud of you."  
"Thanks Belle."  
"Your so good for him, Chloe."  
"He's good for me too." She smiled adoringly at him across the room. After a few minutes, Brady came up behind her, put his arms around her and whispered, "You ready to get out of here?"   
Chloe nodded gratefully at him. Chloe excused herself and followed Brady out to the patio. They stood by the pool, holding hands. They could hear the music clearly, even from outside.   
Chloe rested her head on Brady's shoulder and asked, "Can you believe we've been together a whole month?"   
"Barely." Brady said, and suddenly there was a boom of thunder and rain sprinkled down on them.   
"Oh, no!" Chloe said dismally. "It's raining."  
"It's only a little, its alright. Dance with me, Chloe."  
"Out here?"  
"Why not?"   
"Okay." Chloe moved into his arms. The song that had been playing ended and a new one began.   
"Ooh Brady! This is my song!" Chloe said and Brady listened to the lyrics.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brady held Chloe tighter as they danced, and whispered softly in her ear, "No. This is OUR song."  
They danced out there on the patio, under the stars, so wrapped up in each other and the song that described their love, that they didn't even feel the rain.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I could not aske for more that this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
No I could not ask for more than the love you give me   
Cuz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	6. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 5  
Brady was about to leave when Chloe opened the door.   
"Hey, babe." He said, surprised. "I was just about to drop by your house-"  
"You can't go, Brady!" She said and hugged him. Brady chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow!"  
"I know, but how can i be without you for 2 whole weeks?"  
Brady had always kept in touch with his maternal grandmother and he was supposed to visit her, because the anniversary of his mother's death (and his birthday) was in a couple of weeks. He was leaving the next day.   
"What if you meet someone else while your gone? I mean, 2 weeks is a long time! Half the amount to time we've been together."  
"Chloe...I love you. I could never find someone else. You're like a part of me. Anywhere I go, I take you with me."  
"Aww....Brady that's so sweet."  
"It's the truth." Chloe hugged him, squeezin him tight.   
"So, are you coming in?" he asked.   
"Oh. Yeah." Chloe walked in and Brady shut the door.   
"Brady, I don't want you to go. I'll miss you so much!"  
Brady chuckled. "Relax, babe. It's not like I'm not coming back."  
"I know, but I'll still miss you."   
"I'll miss you too."  
He went up to her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned his head back and looked at her.   
"You are the most beautiful creature God has ever put on Earth." He told her. "I can't imagine a better birthday present than coming home to you."  
Chloe grinned. "I love you, Black."  
"I love you, Diva."  
Brady kissed her then. Chloe kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to hima nd kissed her with more passion. Chloe's lips parted and he slipped his tongue in. She met his with hers. Chloe tilted her head. as the kiss deepened. Brady's hands slid up her back, rubbing her shoulders. Things quickly grew intense and Brady began moving, backing Chloe up against the wall. His lips moved over her chin, her neck and slid sensuously over her collarbone. He slowly moved his lips back up to her own. Brady pressed closer to her. He moved his hips against hers, showing her how much he wanted her. Chloe couldn't hold back a moan. Brady grabbed one of Chloe's thighs and pulled her leg up and around his waist. He did the same with her other leg so that she was pressed more intimately against him. He moved them into the bedroom. Brady slowly lifted her shirt over her head.  
"Chloe..." he whispered hoarsely.  
"Make love to me, Brady. Please."  
Brady answered her with a passionate kiss. Soon Chloe was in only her panties and Brady in his boxers. Chloe was on her back on the bed. Brady leaned over her, kissing her. He trailed from her lips to her flat stomach and back up to take a nipple into his mouth. Chloe gasped. She had never felt anything so good, so intense as being here, like this, with Brady. But she couldn't go on.  
"Brady..."  
He stopped and looked up at her.  
"You ok?"  
"I-I'm sorry Brady. I can't. I'm so sorry." Brady rolled to the side of her and put a finger to her lips.  
"Shh...you don't have to apoligize for anything. I'm the one who should apoligize. I didn't mean to get so carried away. Babe, I don't even want you to think I'm pressuring you or anything. I just love you so much. You're everything to me, Chloe, and if I lost you b/c of something so trivial--"  
"No. Brady, you can never lose me. You're stuck with me. I just... dont think I'm ready yet. I know you would never pressure me. I love you and I want to be with you...just not yet.'  
Brady grinned at her, flashing perfect white teeth. "We have all the time in the world." He rolled onto his back still looking at her. Something about that last statement bothered Chloe and she snuggled next to him, wrapping an arm around his taut, muscled abdomen. (Sweet Jesus, can you IMAGINE)  
"How could I have ever thought I hated you?" She asked incredulously.   
Brady laughed. "I don't know. I never thought I hated you. I always knew somewhere deep inside that I had been in love with you since that first day I saw you." He reached out and took a strand of her hair, curling it around his finger and then letting it drop. Chloe snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. "All I know is I love you now and I wil love you for hte rest of my life." Che said, kissing his hard abs. Brady kissed the top of her head, and they slept that way, the rest of the night.   
[center]* * *[/center]  
  
The next morning Chloe woke up and saw Brady looking at her, watching her sleep. He smiled tenderly at her when she opened her eyes. He touched ther face and sang softly," Good morning Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side." Chloe smiled brightly at him, loving the sound of his voice. Brady continued, smiling at her. "Open my eyes to see your sweet face. It's a good morning Beautiful day."   
Chloe propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. "Take me with you." She said suddenly.  
Brady shook his head. "Can't, babe. You don't know how much I wish I could do that. But it's a really long trip and plus, this is kind of a family thing, you know?"  
Chloe sighed. "I understand." She watched as he got up and got dressed. A few minutes later, she was standing outside, telling him goodbye.  
"Be careful!" She said. "I love you, Black." She kissed him.   
"I love you, too. I'll be back soon. Try not to miss me too much." He grinned.   
"Oh, there's no stopping that. You better call me the [i]second[/i] you get there so I know you're alright. I love you."  
She said again. Brady kissed her.  
"I love [i]you[/i], Diva. I'll see you when I get back. Be good." He got in his Jeep and pulled away. Chloe waved at him, feeling a dread she couldn't figure out. She shook it off and blew Brady a kiss.   



	7. Betrayal

Brady called Chloe every night of the two weeks he was gone. Chloe missed him so much she hurt inside.   
"It's like I can't breathe without you!" She told him one night on the phone.   
"I feel the same way babe." He had said. "I love you."   
Chloe began to realize that the reason she had stopped Brady from making love to her was because she was frightened of the intense love and passion Brady made her feel. She also realized that she wasn't afraid anymore, and it didn't even matter that they weren't married, they were forever joined in her heart. She couldn't wait until the night he came back. He was going to get a very unexpected birthday present. The night before his birthday, when Brady called her, she told him part of her plans for his birthday.   
"I'm gonna cook you a nice candlelit dinner and give you a big present!" She told him.   
Brady had laughed. "Diva, the only present I need is to have you in my arms again."   
The night of his birthday, Brady called and told her he was leaving. Chloe thought he had acted kind of distant and strange on the phone, but she wasn't worried. She couldn't wait for him to get home. She had the candles lit and dinner on the table by the time Brady was supposed to be there. She waited patiently, excited. She waited 3 hours, until the candles were nothing more than puddles of wax and the food was cold and congealed. It didn't occur to her to be worried. All she could think of was how distant he had sounded on the phone. He hadn't even told her he loved her. She had to face the cold hard truth. Brady Black had stood her up. She began to cry, unable to stop herself. She had believed so much in Brady's love. But now that she wouldn't sleep with him, he had left her here all night, alone. He must've found someone else, she thought miserably. She blew out the candles, or what was left of them, one by one, threw away the food, and drove home. She went straight to her bed and laid down, sobbing.   
"That bastard!" she whispered. "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. How could he?" She cried herself to sleep."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. He Was Supposed To Live Forever

Chloe was having a fitful dream. She saw Brady standing with his arms around another woman, hugging her tightly. Jealousy punched Chloe in the gut. She moved closer. Brady turned and smiled brilliantly at her. That's when she saw the other woman. It was his mother.   
"Brady..." she whispered.   
"I love you, Chloe." He said. "But I have to go now."   
"Go where?" she asked.   
"I know what we had planned, but I'm going to spend my birthday with my mother. I hope you understand, Chloe."   
He waved at her one last time and turned with his mother and disappeared.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Chloe... Chloe honey. Wake up."   
Chloe opened her eyes. "Brady?"   
"No, honey."   
Chloe rolled over. "Craig? What are you doing here?"   
"Chloe...C'mere Sweetie."   
Chloe sat up. "What's going on, Craig? Is Nancy ok?"   
"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. Nancy's ok, but..."   
Only now did it occur to her that something could be wrong with Brady.   
The look in Craig's eyes confirmed her thoughts.   
"Craig, what's wrong with Brady?"   
Craig took her in his arms. "I'm sorry." There were tears in his voice.   
"Craig is something wrong with Brady?"   
Craig took a deep breath. "There was an accident." He said.   
"And...?"   
"I-I had to operate on him. I tried my best, I really thought we could save-"   
"Craig! Tell me what's wrong with him!" Chloe demanded, frantically.   
Tears slid down Craig's face. "He-he didn't make it Chloe. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."   
"He didn't-" Chloe didn't understand. His words made no sense to her. It wasn't conceivable that Brady could not be alive. So the thought never crossed her mind. Not even after he'd said it.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Chloe...baby. Brady didn't make it. We couldn't save him. I'm sorry."   
"You mean he's...NO!" She screamed suddenly. "Your lying! He can't be dead! Please Craig!"   
"I'm sorry Sweetie. I wish I were. But-"   
Tears burst from Chloe's eyes. "It's his birthday! I had everything planned. We were going to celebrate! We were going supposed to be together forever! He can't be dead, Craig!"   
"I'm so sorry. I tried, I tried my damnedest to save him, to bring him back to us, to you!"   
"You didn't try hard enough! It's your fault!" She screamed. "You could have saved him! You killed him!" She slammed her fist repeatedly into his shoulder. "I hate you! I hate you! You took him away from me! You could have saved him!" Her beating stopped and she slumped against him, sobbing.   
"You could have saved him..." She said again, softer this time.   
Craig never said a word. He understood everything she was feeling.   
Chloe's sobs turned into anguished whimpers as she realized she would never see Brady's face again, never see him smile that crooked grin, never hear his beautiful voice singing softly to her, never hear him call her Diva, never look into those gorgeous eyes- "NO!" She screamed through her tears. "It's not fair! I love him, he can't be dead! @#%$ you Brady, you PROMISED! You promised me you'd never leave me! You said you'd be here forever! Where are you now? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." Her screams faded into sobs again and Craig held her tighter to him. Chloe gasped, remembering the last night. "Oh my God, I thought he met someone else, I thought he had left me-I called him a bastard! How could I have done that?! It's my fault!" She realized. "God's punishing me for thinking that about him!"   
"No, Chloe." Craig said firmly. "It is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just a terrible tragedy and-"   
"But this is BRADY! He was supposed to live forever!"   
All Craig could do was hold her. Chloe couldn't be comforted. The man she loved was dead, and it was all her fault.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Feel His Presence

Brady opened his eyes and he was standing outside in a cemetary. What am I doing here? He thought. I have to get home to Chloe! She must be worried sick by now! He suddenly realized Chloe was standing next to him, wearing a black dress, looking straight ahead, her eyes cold.   
Brady looked around and saw members of his family and friends standing around a coffin that was about to be lowered into the ground. Who died? He wondered. And why haven't I been informed? He saw Belle slumped against her father, sobbing. He looked around again and almost everyone he knew were there. Who's funeral was this? He started to ask someone, when he heard the preacher.   
"Brady Victor Black was a wonderful young man who touched the lives..."   
Brady stopped listening. Brady Black? Me? I'm not dead! He thought. He was about to shout and inform them that he was right there, couldn't they see, when a whirlwind of memory swept him back to last night.   
When he had talked to Chloe on the phone, he had been worried about his grandmother, who was very ill, and it didn't occur to him that he didn't even tell Chloe he loved her until he was on his way back to Salem. He'd picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. The phone wouldnt put the call through.   
"Dammit!" He cursed as he dropped the phone into the floorboard. He bent down to pick up the phone and didn't realize there was a bridge ahead. The road he was on was high on a hill, and below there was a river, and while he was looking for the phone, the car veered off the road and into the river. The impact of his head hitting the windshield knocked Brady unconcious. A passing car called 911. He was rushed to the Salem hospital where Craig was on duty. He had a faint pulse when they took him in, but they soon discovered he had severe internal injuries. Craig rushed him into surgery and did all he could, but the bleeding was too massive. His heart stopped for the last time at 2:32 A.M., about the same time Chloe came to the conclusion that Brady had left her. Brady remembered seeing his mother-and Chloe was there, and Brady told her he loved her and would spend his birthday with his mother.   
Brady snapped back from the memory so suddenly he didn't know where he was. Then he realized that now he was standing in Chloe's room, and she was crying on her bed.   
I'm dead, he thought, his heart aching for Chloe.   
"You're gone, Brady." Chloe said suddenly through her sobs.   
"I'll never see you again and it's all my fault. I didn't believe enough in your love, I didn't wait to find out what happened. And now you're gone. Forever." She slumped back into the pillows, sobbing.   
"Oh Chloe!" Brady said, crying and somehow knowing she couldn't hear him. "It's ok, babe, it's not your fault. I love you, Chloe, I love you so much!" He felt himself fading, felt his soul being pulled toward wherever it belonged and he fought it violently, yelling, "She needs me! Can't you see she needs me now?" Suddenly the constant pull stopped, and he walked toward Chloe, looking down at her. He touched her hair, and Chloe gasped.   
"I love you, Diva." He said, and Chloe sat up in bed.   
"I love you too, Brady!" She cried, and Brady smiled. Chloe felt his smile just as if she had seen him standing there. But she knew it wasn't real. Brady was gone. She knew it was all in her head because she loved him so much.   
"Goodbye, Brady." She said brokenly. She cried on her bed, never knowing Brady was sitting right beside her, wishing he could hold her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Weeks passed. Chloe kept mostly to herself. She didn't feel much like socializing. She lost weight, only eating when it was necessary. Sleep was a rarity also. Everyone was worried about her.  
"Chloe, come on. You've got to eat." Belle said to her one day. Chloe shook her head. "I can't Belle. I'm not hungry, ok?"  
"Your wasting away!"  
Chloe looked at her. "I don't care! Don't you see Belle? This is what I deserve!"  
Belle stared back at her friend's pale, sunken face with concern.   
"NO! You don't deserve this Chloe! You have to stop blaming yourself. Brady would never want you to suffer like this."  
"But it's my fault! I cussed him and I didn't trust him! If I had believed in his love..."   
"Chloe you had no way of knowing. That was the only excuse you could think of because you're like the rest of us. You thought he was invincible, that he'd live forever."  
"Why Belle? Why did he have to die?"  
"It was his time Chloe. Nothing you did caused it and nothing you could have done would have stopped it. You were the best thing that ever happened to my brother. You were his life. I know you will be together again someday."  
Chloe sniffled. "I just...I miss him so much. I thought he'd be back. I never really go to say goodbye. When he left...I was so sure I'd see him again."  
"Chloe, you had no way of knowing. I miss him too. But you guys were soulmates. Nothing can keep you apart. Not even death. He's watching out for you, Chloe. I know he is. You've just gotta believe that."  
"Do you think so? I wish I just had another chance. I dont know. The guilt is just so big."  
Belle hugged her. "I know, but it's normal. I love you Chloe. I hate to see you this way."  
"I'm sorry. It's just hard."  
"Do you think you can get some sleep now?"  
"Maybe. Hopefully. I haven't slept in 2 days."  
"Try ok? Just think about Brady watching over you."  
Soon after, Belle left. It wasn't long before Chloe was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloe approached the pier. She was curious as to who was there. A tall guy was standing at the end of the pier. Who was this guy in her spot? She walked closer. She noticed the guy was tall and blond. Like Brady, she thought. As she reached the pier, the guy turned.   
"Brady." She said softly. She walked closer. "You've come back to me."   
Brady shook his head sadly. She reached out her hand to touch him. She gasped as her hand went right through him.   
"Brady?"  
Brady reached out a hand and touched her cheek. His palm was warm and solid. "I will always love you, Chloe. Know that. I'm always here when you need me. I promise."  
"But I miss you!"  
"I miss you too. But don't be upset Chloe. None of this was your fault. I love you."  
"I love you too Brady."  
"I have to go now."  
"No! Not yet! Please! Don't go. "  
"I have to. I'll see you again. Whenever you need me Chloe. I'm always here. I promised you once, I'll promise you again. I will never leave you, Chloe." He started to fade. "We'll be together one day. I love you Chloe."  
"Brady!"  
"Goodbye." He smiled reassuringly.  
"Goodbye Brady." She whispered and then he was gone.   
Chloe slept peacefully after that  
  
Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side.  
Open my eyes, to see your sweet face  
It's a Good Morning Beautiful day.   
  
Chloe awoke to his voice. "Brady?" She called. She half expected to see him laying beside her, propped up on his elbow, watching her. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. She buried her face in the pillow and cried. 


	11. Chapter 10-11

Over the next few weeks, Chloe felt better. She knew that Brady had been telling her that she had to move on, she had to let him go. So she ate better, slept better, and went out with her friends. She still missed Brady more than anything but she knew she had to live her life. Weeks turned into months, and she began spending time with a guy at school, Scott Remington. They became friends, and when Scott asked her to prom, she agreed.   
Contrary to Chloe's belief, Brady did not want her to move on. He was still with her, he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Even though he knew he was dead and he knew he was supposed to want her to move on and find someone knew, he didn't. He hated seeing her with this Scott person, he hated knowing she was going to date him. Brady was currently sitting on Chloe's bed, his face in his hands, trying not to listen to Chloe and Scott talking.   
"I'm dead!" He yelled, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not supposed to be able to fell like this!" He sighed and glanced at Scott and Chloe. They were holding hands. Brady moaned and turned away. "Ghosts arent supposed to hurt!" He said, knowing he was talking to himself because no one could hear him. "Ghost aren't supposed to miss people. Ghosts aren't supposed to be jealous. But I guess those rules don't apply to me, because it hurts like hell to see them together, i wish I could rip his throat out and I miss her so much and I'm sitting right beside her." He looked at Chloe. She was smiling at Scott. Tears stung Brady's eyes. "Ghosts aren't suppoed to cry." He said softly, his heart aching. He turned away from them, unable to watch anymore. "Why did this happen to me?" Brady cried out, frustrated. He stood up and walked over to Chloe's chest of drawers, looking at the picture she kept there. It was a picture they had taken two days before Brady had left. They were smiling and happy, their arms around each other. "Why did I have to die? I was so happy, we were so happy together. I love her so much-" His voice cracked. He looked at the picture, taking deep breaths. "Why am I doomed to see this, why do I have to watch her with him? Damn it, it's not fair!" He swung his arm, wishing he could knock the picture off the chest of drawers. To his surprise, his hand connected with the picture and it crashed to the floor.   
Chloe jumped. "Brady." She whispered.   
  
Chapter 11  
Chloe turned around. Nothing. All she saw was the picture on the floor. She walked over and picked it up. She looked at the picture, running her fingers over it softly, feeling a tear run down her cheek.   
Scott came over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You still love him don't you?"  
"How could I not? I miss him so much."  
"I can tell. Listen, Chloe, if you're not ready to move on, to be in a relationship with me, I completely understand. I'm here for you, to help you heal, anyway that I can. If you don't want anything more right now..."  
Chloe shook her head and turned in his arms. "No...he wants me to. He's telling me to move on. That's why he knocked the picture off."  
"It probably just fell."  
"No. The picture was in the middle, it couldn't gave fallen all the way off."  
"Look, Chloe. Maybe hee's not telling you to forget and move on. Just because you've moved on doesn't mean you have to forget. Brady wouldn't want you to forget, Chloe."  
"I can't forget him! I could never forget him! He was so alive, Scott! He was supposed to live forever, you know?"  
"I know honey, it'll be ok."  
Scott took the picture from her and gently set it back in its original spot on the chest-of-drawers. He then gathered Chloe in his arms and held her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Brady watched the couple. Choe thought he wanted her to move on, to forget about him completely? NO! That was NOT what he wanted. Maybe he was being selfish. He knew he was being selfish. he knew that he should only want her to be happy. And he did, but he wanted to be happy too. A thought struck him. Maybe I'm not supposed to be happy. Maybe this is my hell. He shuddered and pushed the though away.   
I guess being dead hasn't made me any smarter. Otherwise I'd realize that she is alive and I am dead and we can't be together. He sighed.   
"I don't know how I could make it without you, Scott." Chloe was saying. "I love him so much. I'm grateful to you for being so understanding."  
"Of course I understand. I care a lot about you Chloe. I'll always be here."  
"Thank you." She looked up at him. Then she kissed him. She hadn't kissed anyone since Brady's death. So it was a surprise to Scott, but he quickly complied and returned the kiss.   
Brady watched in hottot as he saw them kiss.   
"No. I've got to stop them! I can't stand this!"  
The kiss went on and it was only a kiss, nothing more. But Brady didn't like it, nonetheless. He got an idea. He was a ghost, after all, might as well seem a little more supernatural.  
He flipped off the lights. The couple pulled away from one another, surprised at the sudden darkness.   
"I think your light just blowed." Scott pointed out.   
"But I just put a knew one in yesterday."  
"Probaby a dud, I'll go get you another one." He started to the door when Brady turned the light on again. "You must have loose wiring."  
Brady flipped the lights off again. Then on. The off. Faster.   
"Holy shit." Scott said.   
"What's going on?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know but I have a feeling that this is NOT faulty wiring."  
Suddenly, Chloe yelled, "Brady stop!"   
Brady stopped.   
"Um...I don't know what that was Chloe, but I don't think Brady likes me too much. 


End file.
